


Gently in the Cold

by Carerra_os



Series: Better Than Imagined [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Absent Parents, Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Billy and Tommy are soft an feral for Steve, Billy and Tommy do what they can to make him happy, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Harrington, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Good boyfriend Billy Hargrove, Good boyfriend Tommy H., Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Hurt Steve Harrington, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Not Beta Read, Protective Billy Hargrove, Rimming, Sad Steve Harrington, Smut, Snowballing, Sometimes They're assholes but they try, Steve Harrington Has Nightmares, Steve Harrington has abandonment issues, Steve Harrington loves Christmas, Steve Has Issues, Steve gets depressed some times, Steve is into all the shit these two want to do to him, Steve is sensitive, They take care of him, Thirsty for it, Top Billy Hargrove, Top Tommy H., Winter in Hawkins, gratuitous use of nicknames, kind of it's set three weeks before Christmas, protective Tommy H.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: The boys have fun in the locker room before Steve's parents manage to ruin their good cheer. Billy and Tommy set out to rectify the situation-Billy gets Steve over his shoulder when they get to Steve's house uses his own key that hangs off the Camaro's key ring to unlock the front door to the house. Tommy following closely laughing and petting at Steve's hair as snow falls around them dusting them all with it. The air is crisp and fresh with the snow, Tommy leans in for a cold press of lips on lips before Billy gets the door open."In the house Tommy." Billy barks, grumbling under his breath about fucking snow as they laugh both at him and with the excitement fresh snow brings. Billy is sure he will never understand it.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Tommy H./Billy Hargrove, Tommy H./Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Tommy H./Steve Harrington
Series: Better Than Imagined [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575595
Comments: 16
Kudos: 213





	Gently in the Cold

Gently in the Cold

Winter is really setting in, frost dusting everything and they're outside by the pool because Steve doesn't like it when they smoke in the house. Tommy and Steve both pull on warm sweaters before leaving the warmth of the house, Tommy even goes so far as to grab a blanket for Steve because he hates the cold and will stick his freezing finger tips against Tommy's skin otherwise. Billy being Billy doesn't even bother to button up his lose gauzy shirt forget about actually pulling on a jacket or sweater.

Tommy sits on the closest pool chair dragging Steve between his legs and tossing the blanket over the two of them. Steve gives him one of those pleased soft smiles cheeks already pink from the cold as he presses close to stay warm.

Billy frowns, don't fucking call it pouting Hall, and takes up a nearby pool chair passes a cigarette to Tommy as he gets one for himself. Steve makes mumbled complaints when Tommy leans over so Billy can light his smoke for him. Tommy chuckles petting at Steve's hair as he rights himself. Steve snuggles back down ducking under the blanket till only the top of his head and eyes are visible.

"Bambi you want a smoke?" Billy asks shivering, hands reaching out before tucking back into his jeans in search of warmth. They both know Steve very rarely smokes Tommy suspects he is just trying to steal Steve over to him so he can use him as a personal heater. Steve runs hot, but is almost always covered in layers to keep the cold out when winter rolls around. 

"No." Comes the muffled reply form under the blanket as Steve shakes his head with it nose rubbing against Tommy’s chest through his thick knit sweater. Tommy smiles at the warm soft brush.

"I still don’t understand why we can’t just smoke in the house." Billy hisses shivering and angry about it but refusing to put on more appropriate clothes. God forbid someone not be able to see a portion of his chest at all times, Tommy and Steve still enjoy the view even if they don’t enjoy Billy’s refusal to accommodate for the weather. 

"My parents will be pissed if they come home and the place smells like smoke." Steve says, has said it every time one of them complains about smoking outside. Tommy gave up trying to argue about it years ago but Billy isn't used to the cold yet and Steve usually gives into his demands but this is one thing Steve has never budged on. Not since the first time Tommy tried lighting up in Steve’s bedroom and he panicked about the smell and the ash. 

"Since when-" Billy cuts himself off when Tommy chucks an empty beer can they’ve been using for cigarette butts at him. He's angry and glaring at Tommy but he doesn't continue doesn't say how they are never home. It makes him realize the hell he almost unleashed on himself and Tommy. 

It'll only lead to a sad Steve who will hide away and take hours sometimes even days to coaxes back out. Or worse they'll have to bribe one of his kids to drag him out of his sad state. When Tommy dug in over Nancy seeming cozy with Steve again a few weeks ago the blow out had required the kids to get him to even leave his room much less the house. Tommy and Billy had gotten in a fist fight that ended in fucking but without Steve it just left them feeling empty and angrier. 

"Put a jacket on if you're so cold." Tommy hisses the memory of their last fight making him curl tighter around Steve. Protective and glad Billy stopped himself, neither one of them like when Steven is sad and distant something commenting on his parents’ absence never fails to produce, mentioning Steve’s parents at all is a sensitive subject full of land mines.

"Fuck that, scoot up." Billy says standing and Tommy thinks about refusing just to see what Billy will do but Steve is already sliding up and away from him to make room and Tommy follows. Billy slides into the space behind Tommy before pulling Tommy back flush with his chest. He's able to get a cold hand on both of them like this face pressed into Tommy neck in an attempt to warm himself further. Steve moves to get comfortable and makes sure the blanket drapes over Billy's legs. Always does when Billy is cold and being stubborn.

It's so much warmer, a little suffocating but Tommy isn't complaining. Just smiles against Steve's hair as the stars twinkle and his cigarette burns down forgotten.

-

The school is deserted basketball practice had ended nearly thirty minutes ago. Tommy, Billy, and Steve linger, throwing hoops till most of the team vacates the locker rooms. Coach tosses his keys in their direction when he heads out for the night telling them to lock up, uncaring if they follow through. It's almost winter break and their coach is already functioning like it has started.

There are still a few stragglers when they make their way into the locker room. Steve grabbing his little bottles of soaps, ignoring any jeering form the few left. There isn't much mockery from their teammates not when Billy and Tommy are close enough to hear. Everyone has long since figured out that Steve is off limits again, no one wants to piss of Tommy and especially not Billy. The last time someone made Steve feel bad he ended up with two black eyes and several fractured ribs.

The one boy dumb enough to say anything makes a hasty exit when Billy rounds on him, clothes sticking to his still damp skin as he tucks tail and runs in fear. Steve is oblivious already stepping under the spray of the showers. Billy lets the boy go shouldering hard into another who has been watching Steve with a hungry look. Tommy hits him hard enough when he goes by that the boy hits the locker behind him with bang.

Steve jumps at the sound eyes big and wide as he searches the room for any danger. He relaxes as he finds none, eyes sweeping over to Tommy and Billy giving them a soft smile before he starts scrubbing at his hair. Frank the one staring makes a hasty getaway while they're distracted watching Steve.

They make their way under the spray taking shower heads close to Steve but not at the same pole, they're already more than obvious with their affections they don't need to add to them. They wash with soap as they keep their eyes on the stragglers waiting for them to leave. Tommy used to just rinse with water at school same with Billy but Steve is so particular about things they'd given in to using the shitty school soap to appease him. A happy Steve can still be a brat but he won't refuse them most things as long as they're relatively clean.

Steve has always had a thing about being clean and Tommy knows exactly where that comes from. Remembers when they were young and they'd came back to Steve’s house once covered in mud after some older kids had been picking on them. Tommy hadn't been worried but Steve had seemed oddly upset about going home covered in dirt. Tommy didn't understand till Mrs. Harrington started screaming about mud. They were still outside, hadn't even gotten close to the door, Steve already teary eyed with fear. Tommy didn't get to see Steve for two weeks after that, he has always tried to make sure nothing got Steve dirty after that day.

Tommy shares a look with Billy grinning when the last of their teammates leave the locker room. Steve is oblivious to everything else rinsing his hair humming softly under his breath. Tommy slips out of the showers and locks the doors to make sure they won't be interrupted.

By the time he makes it back to the showers Billy already has Steve crowded back against the wall. Steve is all wide eyed as he looks around to make sure no one else is here. Steve gasps when Billy presses in close dick already half hard and headed for full mast when Billy bites at his neck. "Billy!" Steve sounds a little panicked and Tommy moves in close pets a hand through his wet hair.

"It's just us Stevie, locked the doors no one else is around. You can relax." Tommy says hand tightening in Steve hair drawing big eyes toward him before leaning in for a kiss. Steve relaxes into it, trusts that Tommy is telling the truth and that he and Billy won't let anything happen, that they will take care of him.

"On your knees bambi." Billy rasps out as he pulls away, Tommy licks over Steve's mouth one last time before pulling back too. Steve hesitates, in his head about kneeling on the tiled floor of the school locker room showers but goes down easy when Tommy presses on his shoulders till he is lowering.

Tommy groans as Steve looks up at him from his knees he and Billy both have their dicks in hand stroking as they just look at Steve, admiring, so pretty and waiting for direction. Billy gentles a hand through Steve's hair pulls him forward till his tip is leaking against Steve's pretty soft lips. Steve's tongue darts out lapping at the pre without prompting, Billy groans like he's dying and Tommy strokes himself a little faster.

Tommy moves closer till the tip of his dick is right next to Billy's smearing precum over Steve's pink lips. Tommy gets a hand in Steve's hair alongside Billy's as Steve's tongue laps over the sensitive dripping head of his cock as well. That soft tentative tongue wraps around lapping up any fluid before sliding back over to Billy's, back and forth, back and forth.

Tommy tightens his hand when Steve's tongue comes back to his dick pulling a soft needy gasp. Tommy presses forward till that mouth is wrapped around him, warm heat soft and velvety. Billy groans again dick sliding over Steve's cheek smearing pre, Steve whines around Tommy's dick and he can't help the buck of his hips. Steve takes it easily long over choking from a sudden thrust, whines again a request for more.

"Fuck Stevie you feel so good." Tommy groans hand tight in Steve's hair as he thrust again this time on purpose, pushes his hips forward till Steve's nose is flush with his curls. Steve hums around his cock, the vibrations causing Tommy to tighten his hold again. Tommy will never get tired of seeing Steve on his knees for them mouth pliant and accommodating, wanting everything they have to offer.

Tommy thrusts in and out slowly a few times, Steve's tongue circling his cock lapping at the tip when Tommy pulls free. "Keep your mouth open pretty boy." Billy commands doesn't hesitate to fill Steve's waiting mouth, thrusts in fully in one go, thicker than Tommy a little spit slides down Steve's chin with the stretch. "So good for us." Billy croons as he thrusts, hips moving faster when Steve moans around him dick giving a kick where it stands hard and leaking against his belly with the praise.

Tommy licks his lips grabs the lube he brought with him when he came back to the showers from where it's sitting on the little shelf. The water in all the showers is still going, long since gone cold but with Steve on his knees for them no one feels the chill.

Tommy pets a possessive hand down Steve's spine as he drops to his own knees behind him. Tommy pop's the cap slicks his fingers rubbing the lube between them to warm it up, least Steve has a reason to complain. Steve knees around Billy’s dick as Tommy blindly circles his hole pressing in slowly.

Billy is watching Steve's face, blue eyes nearly black as he grips Steve's hair and holds him against the base of his cock. Steve swallows around his dick, mouth working to keep spit from sliding down his chin and failing. Steve moans as Tommy starts applying pressure to his pucker, swallows down a spurt of pre that shoots from Billy's dick.

"Just stay still for me princess, just let me." Billy is mumbling as he pulls out completely, Steve's mouth hanging open waiting as he looks up at Billy with those big bambi eyes. "Look so pretty, I'm going to fuck your face. You gonna let me?" Billy ask thumbing at Steve's swollen lips, tongue out and licking over his own mouth.

"Yeah. Yeah do it." Steve's voice is desperate breathy more a demand. Tommy licks at the sweat pricking at the skin between Steve's shoulder blades as he presses a second finger in.

Steve moans eyes falling closed at the stretch, shaking with the effort of remaining still. Billy slides back in hands in Steve hair to keep him from giving in to the desire to move. Billy’s pace is steady and fast as he uses Steve's mouth.

Tommy's got three fingers in Steve pressing repeatedly against Steve’s prostate. Steve's hands braced on his knees clench wanting to move but he waits, eyes a little glassy and desperate as drool leaks down his chin dripping onto his neglected cock. He's waiting for direction trusting that they won’t leave him hanging and he is right.

"Go ahead princess touch yourself." Billy rasps as Tommy suck marks into the skin of Steve's back. Steve whines around Billy's cock more spit dribbling down as he gets a hand on his own cock and starts stroking. "Follow my lead baby." Billy commands moving his hips faster and Steve strokes his cock in time to the movement of Billy's cock sliding in and out of his mouth. Tommy matches the press of his fingers against Steve's prostate to their pace.

Steve whines around Billy's cock pressing against the back of his throat as he gets closer. Tommy and Billy both picking up the pace, Steve trying to keep up movements becoming sloppy and desperate lacking coordination the closer he gets. Steve's eyes are wet as Billy presses in as far as he can holding Steve’s nose against his curls as he cums shooting down Steve's throat. Steve swallows everything he's given stroking his dick a few more times before he is shooting his seed all over the tiled floor.

"So good, such a good boy, so good for us." Billy croons shivering as Steve swallows repeatedly around his soft sensitive cock. Steve whimpers when Billy pulls out mouth still open and waiting. Billy chuckles and shoves his fingers into Steve's mouth to keep him happy. Steve can't complain about the location if his mouth is full after all not that he uses many words when he gets like this.

"Hands and knees Stevie." Tommy husky against Steve's shoulder teeth grazing over a deep purple mark he left earlier. Steve moves instantly, Billy squatting down to keep his hands on Steve as he gets into the desired position. Billy strokes at Steve's hair with the hand not pressing against Steve's tongue.

Steve whines around Billy's fingers when Tommy pulls his fingers free. "I'm not gonna leave you wanting, don't fret." Tommy lines up and presses in, slow, slow, slow Billy watching licking over his teeth as he watches Tommy's cock split Steve open.

"You look so good split on a cock baby. You should always be like this, always be full." Steve makes mewling moans around Billy's fingers at his words trying to nod as Tommy bottoms out, hips flush with the meat of Steve's ass. Billy's dick is already chubbing up again and he gets on his knees so he can press into Steve's mouth with more than his fingers.

Steve mumbles pleased around Billy dick, hole clenching as he rocks wanting Tommy to start moving. Tommy doesn't waste any time, that’s all the go ahead he needs, pulls out and slams back in hard. Steve cries out around the cock that fills his mouth.

Billy has a hand on Steve's chin keeping his head angled so Billy can go as deep as he wants without the risk of hurting Steve, is always so careful not to hurt Steve aside from the occasional slap on the ass, hard bruising thrusts, or possessive teeth marks that let everyone know Steve is very much taken. Tommy gets a good grip on Steve's hip his other hand around Steve's neck just a touch of pressure that has him drooling around Billy's cock eye glassy.

Billy keeps petting at Steve's hair with his free hand crooning praise as Tommy fucks into him hard and bruising leans down to get his teeth on Steve. Steve is close again Tommy can feel it from the way he keeps clenching around him whining and mewling around his full mouth. Tommy slides the hand on Steve's hip around till he can grab hold of his leaking dick.

"Come for us baby." Billy orders hand curling around Steve's skull as he pulls out to get a good look at Steve's face. Steve face if flushed eyes wet and desperate needing them to take care of him, always so needy for them, Tommy loves it. They always take care of him, give him just what he needs, just what they want and Steve leans into it every time, let's them have control every single time.

Steve cums with a moan at the command seed spilling all over the tile again, the spray form the shower slowly washing it away. Tommy barely resists cumming at Steve tightening around him trying to milk him dry. Steve whines when Tommy strokes him for too long squirming till Tommy pulls off his cock hand tacky with cum going back to Steve's hip.

Billy leans down for a sloppy kiss before righting and pressing his dick back between Steve's lips. Tommy slowly builds his pace back up harder and harder rocking Steve's body with his movements. Billy pulls out again as Tommy rocks in particularly hard and Steve groans pressing his face against Billy's taunt stomach.

"Come on Tommy boy fill 'im up." Billy slurs dick sliding against Steve's neck leaving a trail of pre. Steve bites into the flesh of Billy's stomach sucking till a mark rises. Tommy groans hips stuttering as Steve clenches trying to milk him dry, clenches till Tommy is cumming pressing forward till they're flush and he can shoot his load deep inside Steve. Tommy's teeth make a home in the meat of Steve shoulder biting down till his dick is softening.

Steve's moaning against Billy's stomach clenching as Tommy pulls out trying to keep him in, whining with the loss. "Don't worry bambi I'm gonna fill you up real good." Billy gets gets hands around Steve pulling him up and maneuvering him till he's leaned back against Tommy ass against Billy's thighs as he rests on his ankles. Tommy leans around Steve and dribble lube over Billy's cock slicking him up. Billy presses in without any more preamble pulling a needy groan from Steve as his hands claw for perches on Billy's shoulders.

Tommy's cock doesn't take long to rise again with Steve pressing against him rocking against his dick as Billy fucks into him. One of Billy's hands has a perch on Tommy's hip while the other has a hold on Steve grounding him. "Want Tommy to join bambi?" Billy asks and Tommy can't help the hitch his hips make at the thought, they haven’t done that yet. Talked about it plenty, even worked Steve open enough for a vibrator Billy had acquired form god knows where and one of their dicks, but they’ve never both been in his ass at the same time. Tommy really wants the answer to be yes.

Steve moans head falling back mouth working silently for a few moments before he is able to work words out of them. "Yeah, yeah please, please Tommy." Steve begs so pretty, Tommy gets a hand in his hair and pulls his head back till he can kiss him. It's awkward and sloppy, and nothing less than perfect. As soon as Tommy releases Steve's mouth Billy takes claim off it devouring owning, delighted. 

Tommy grabs blindly for the lube again eyes glued to his beautiful partners messy and damp both form sweat and the cool spray of the showers. Steve startles at the feel of Tommy's slick fingers edging around his rim, choke of surprise as a finger presses in alongside Billy's dick. Billy pulls back grinning as Steve's mouth falls open fingers clutching tightly at Billy's shoulders.

"Add another finger, pretty boy can take it." Billy rasps hips stilling his eyes meeting Tommy's as they share a grin. Tommy doesn't have to be told twice Steve’s dick spits a glob of pre against Billy's belly with the added pressure. "You like that don't you baby." Billy coos licking at Steve's neck sucking a mark of his own.

Steve tries to use his words but nothing comes out, mewls high in his throat as Tommy gentles another finger in along Billy's cock stretching him. "Yeah you like it." Tommy slowly drags his fingers out till just the tips are holding Steve open, shuffles forward and presses the tip of his cock in as he lets his fingers slide completely free.

Steve's mouth hangs open panting as Tommy slides in the pressure nearly unbearable. Tommy mouths at Steve's neck to distract himself from cumming on the spot. "Fuck princess you're so fucking full of us." Billy croons hips rocking, Tommy groans against Steve's neck chewing a line that will be hard to hide during practice.

"You feel so fucking good Stevie." Tommy gasps out against Steve's skin, Billy ramps up his thrust has his hands on Steve's knees pressing them till they meet ribs. Steve is nonverbal, incapable of speech nothing but punched out garbled sounds leaving him as Tommy starts rocking his hips. Steve is lost to the rhythm they set incapable of doing anything but taking it stretched beyond the point he ever thought he would be able to take.

The push and the pull have Steve cumming again this time without his dick being touched. Cum spits out over his and Billy's stomachs smearing as Billy continues to thrust bodies pressed close together. Steve whines through his orgasm as his over worked cock is trapped between them.

Billy cums not long after Steve dick softening as Tommy pushes Steve forward till he is basically sprawled over Billy who leans back to brace the added weight. Tommy fucks into Steve with a fever drawing desperate moaning cries from Steve oversensitive after cumming for a third time. Billy holds him tight groans with his own sensitivity, sighing with equal measures relief and regret as he slips free cum starting to spill out of Steve with each hard punishing thrust.

Tommy manages a few more hard thrusts before he too is cumming filling Steve again. Tommy pants against Steve's back kisses down each nob of Steve's spine as he slowly pulls out. A garbled cry leaves Steve as Tommy thrusts his tongue into his sloppy gaping hole. Billy is watching over Steve's shoulder with hooded eyes as Tommy holds Steve's cheeks apart licking in tongue pressing as deep as it will go.

Steve cries out with each thrust of Tommy's tongue. Billy pets his hands down Steve back shushing him. "You're so good for us baby, such a good boy." Steve's hips hitch against Billy's stomach trying to press back against Tommy tongue. He can't move though not with the hold the two have on him.

"Taste so good with us inside of you Stevie." Tommy slides two fingers in trying to get more.

"Give me a taste." Billy demands leaning up Steve's back arching with the movement. Tommy gets a glob in his mouth before he leans up to meet Billy tongue pressing their combined cum into his mouth. Billy moans like it's the best thing he has ever had in his mouth Steve whines nosing at their chins begging for a taste, lets them do the dirties things when he is like this, glassy and pliant and so turned on by it all. 

"Want a taste baby?" Billy teases as he breaks the kiss peppering Steve’s face with sloppy cum slick kisses. "Give me some more Tommy boy." Billy commands when Steve whines again clenching around the fingers Tommy still has pressed inside of him.

Tommy dives back in digging his tongue in deep, doesn't come back up till his mouth is full. They lean toward one another again Steve trapped between them cheeks wet as he whines, frustrated wanting, Tommy dumps the load in Billy's mouth. Billy grins cum slipping down his chin. Steve's tongue is out lapping it up before Billy tips his head down and starts dribbling his spit, and their combined cum and lube into Steve's mouth feeding him slowly.

Tommy watches for a long moment before kissing and licking his way back down to Steve’s hole and feasting fingers working in and out of Steve both to press against his abused prostate and to drag out more cum. Steve cries as he cums for a fourth time, Billy working a hand over both of them not letting go of Steve's cock till he himself has cum.

Tommy has a hand on his own dick stroking furiously as he gets the last bit of their combined taste out of Steve. His other hand holds Steve's cheeks apart as he rises up till his dick is just shy of Steve hole. Bends over hands hot on Steve's skin who is whining and squirming again as Tommy shoves in. Only gets a few thrusts before he is cumming groaning into the mess of hickeys that cover Steve's shoulder.

They're all a panting mess, Steve whining weakly when Tommy finally gathers the strength to pull out flopping back onto his ass and just lays there on the cold tile floor. Billy is kissing over Steve's face hands petting and soothing as they come down. Tommy watches them, would like to move closer and get his hands on them but he can't work up the ability to move just yet.

Billy stands first dragging a jelly legged Steve with him, Steve immediately tries to puddle and Billy has to haul him over his shoulder to keep him off the ground. Steve shrieks when Billy stands with him under the cold water. Billy laughs ignoring his own discomfort at the cold but let's Steve down, catching him when his legs give in and dragging Steve against his hard chest.

Steve pouts but relaxes some as Billy starts soaping him up. Steve is pink cheeked squirms uncomfortable, as Billy cleans out his abused hole stretched, puffy, and red from use. Tommy finally rises and starts soaping up quickly rinsing. Steve grumbles complaints when Billy forces him under the cold spray again.

Tommy's got a towel open and waiting for him when Billy finally let's him out from under the chilly spray. Steve shivers huddling into Tommy's open and waiting arms, gets a satisfied smirk when Billy curses under his breath as he dunks his head under the cold water.

Tommy and Steve leave Billy to get cleaned up. Steve dresses quickly huddling against Tommy again as soon as they both have clothes on. Tommy drags him down to the bench as they wait for Billy.

"My knees hurt." Steve complains leaning heavily on Tommy as they wait, Billy comes out of the showers quickly moving to get dressed.

"Maybe you shouldn't spend so much time on your knees." Tommy teases reaches out and thumbs over Steve's swollen lips.

"Shut up, you like me on my knees. No more locker room sex, next time I want a pillow." Steve squirms cheeks flushed more than just his knees are sore.

"We'll just bring a pillow with us next time" Billy says leering as he drags his leather jacket on, keeps it open making it useless against the cold outside. Tommy laughs, that is definitely something that Billy will do, has no doubt about it.

"I guess that could work." Steve mumbles conceding lips pouting as he flushes darker. Tommy leans in and gets his teeth in Steve's bottom lip pulling a whine. "Don't I'm sore." Steve complains as Tommy pulls away bottom lip jutting out further.

"Your dick is interested." Tommy teases hand grazing over Steve's half hard dick.

"It's the only part of me not sore." Steve hisses knocking Tommy's hand anyway, groaning in pain when he shifts away.

"Don't worry baby we'll take care of you." Billy says all soft and indulgent as he leans down gets his hands under Steve's thighs and lifts. "Legs up bambi." Billy says needlessly Steve is already wrapping those long legs around him before the words even leave his mouth. "Tommy will run you a nice hot bath when we get home" Billy says heading for the door.

"And Billy will make dinner." Tommy adds Billy is the only one who can cook actual food, Steve can bake but anytime he tries to cook he burns it and Tommy is helpless on both accounts.

"I want pasta." Steve murmurs face pressed into the curve of Billy's neck.

"We had pasta last night pick something else." Billy insists as they head to the car Tommy opening all the doors for them, smiling as they start bickering over what they are going to have for dinner.

-

Billy gets Steve over his shoulder when they get to Steve's house uses his own key that hangs off the Camaro's key ring to unlock the front door to the house. Tommy following closely laughing and petting at Steve's hair as snow falls around them dusting them all with it. The air is crisp and fresh with the snow, Tommy leans in for a cold press of lips on lips before Billy gets the door open.

"In the house Tommy." Billy barks, grumbling under his breath about fucking snow as they laugh both at him and with the excitement fresh snow brings. Billy is sure he will never understand it.

Billy is heading for the stairs when Steve stops him spotting the blinking light of the answering machine. "Billy, Billy wait, wait the answering machine." Steve waves his hands around wildly even though Billy can't see the movement. Billy sighs and stops and bends his knees till Steve is low enough to press the play back button.

Billy moves back toward the stairs but stops as the words on the answering machine register. Steve tensing in his hold, the good cheer from the snow melting away.

"Steve honey, it's mom I'm sorry dear but me and your father won't be making it home this year for Christmas. Your father is just swamped with work I know you understand. We expect you-" Billy stops paying attention to the words as Steve squirms to get down, huffing and fussing till Billy gives in.

"Stevie?" Tommy tries grabbing at Steve when he yanks the cord for the machine from the wall ending the recording sharply. Billy looks on concerned hovering but not moving to intercede. Steve ducks away from Tommy's touch eyes down as he heads for the stairs.

"I just want to be alone for a bit." Steve says soft and sad voice wet and it hurts, it hurts Tommy that Steve is hurting, that he doesn’t have a readily available fix to sooth that hurt. From the look on Billy's face he is just as torn up about it. They just stand there frozen watching as Steve disappears up the stairs shoulders hunched and shaking.

They don't move till they hear Steve's bedroom door shut. Billy is simmering as he moves to the office for a drink, he now knows where all of the good booze is kept. Tommy follows after feeling his own agitations rising.

"We gotta do something, right?" Billy says as he pours both of them a stiff drink, it's Friday so at least they won’t have to worry about Steve fussing about them drinking on a school night when they inevitably get him through his depressed sulk.

"Could call the kids? He can't stay sad with them spends too much time fussing over them to focus on being sad." Tommy frowns at his own recommendation neither one of them likes sharing Steve's attentions with the kids. Unfortunately he is attached to them so it's unavoidable that they end up spending time around them. The kids aren't much better about Tommy and Billy being around the two always have to bribe them anytime they need help with Steve. Dustin is the absolute worst, the little shit, always ducking into Steve's side and throwing a fuss till he agrees to hangout just the two of them. If he were older Tommy is pretty sure Billy would put a fist through his face, there has been more than one occasion where Tommy has thought about it. 

"Last resort." Billy grumbles kicking his feet up on the desk as he lounges across the fancy uncomfortable wing backed chair taking pleasure in seeing his dirty shoes on the desk. Steve will definitely fuss if he finds out about it, spend twenty minutes cleaning it, won’t calm down again till he is sure it’s clean.

"Well what do you think we should do?" Tommy asks a little more harshly than he intends, almost feels bad, agitated and sharp with Steve sad and isolating. 

"Just give him time, maybe he'll work it out himself." Billy grumbles doesn't even sound like he believes himself. They both know that doesn't work, Steve gets real sad and broken and left to his own devices it goes on for days. Tommy and Billy get pissy with each other the longer he is in his sad little puddle, Steve's easy delightable attitude keeps them evened out and tempers their attitudes. They can't seem to stay pissed at anyone when they're the focus of Steve's soft smiles.

Tommy huffs but doesn't say anything because he's coming up blank on what to do.

-

Steve is a sad weepy mess when they finally get tired of letting him fester. Unable to stand the silence of the house in Steve's absence. Nothing holds their attention while he is upstairs so close but still so far away from them. 

Steve won't get up cries harder when Tommy tries to coaxes him into a bath pressing his face into Billy's chest because he isn't the one currently trying to make him do something. Tommy sighs, stops trying and instead curls to Steve's back. Billy gets the same results when he tries to get Steve up to eat Tommy petting at his back unsure of how to deal with such an extreme reaction. Calling the kids in is sounding like a better and better idea.

Steve has a nightmare that night kicking and fighting their holds in his sleep. He's had a few but nothing as extreme as this, nothing as violent. It takes both of them to hold him down, seems like an eternity till he quiets before he is waking haunted eyes searching for the things that haunt him, the things he won’t talk about.

Tommy knows that more happened after Barb died last year, knows there is more Steve has never told him or Billy. It pisses Tommy off the not know, not being able to fix it, not having been there to protect Steve. Every time one of them bring it up though Steve goes tense and quiet.

Billy is speaking softly petting at Steve's hair till he calms further no longer fighting their hold on him, no longer punishing himself unjustly with distance. Steve shakes tears falling as Billy bundles a blanket tight around him and curls to him Tommy following suite pressing in tight a worried frown marring his face. At least Steve isn't trying to get away from them, isn't trying to self-isolate, is letting then confront him.

-

Steve won't get out of bed the next morning and Tommy has to push Billy out of the room to keep him from picking Steve up and throwing him in the shower. He has tried it before and the fallout is terrible on both sides, Tommy had to call in the kids to get through to Steve while he tried to calm Billy down last time.

Before he could get Billy out of the bathroom though he had said something that left Steve giving him the silent treatment for the rest of the week but at least he'd been eating and moving around like a normal person. He hadn't talked to Tommy either though and Tommy really doesn't want a repeat of that it had taken three day after he would speak to them again for him to let them touch him again, Steve can really hold a grudge when he sets his mind to it. Tommy would rather not go through that again.

Tommy brings breakfast upstairs leaving Billy doing his own angry sulking in the kitchen. Steve is curled in a ball under his blankets when Tommy sets the plates down and sits on the corner of the bed. Steve rolls till he gets his head in Tommy's lap wanting to be close again. Tommy off Steve a plate heart falling when he refuses it.

Tommy sighs in relief that Steve at least hasn't decided to try going solitary again it’s a bad habit he gets sometimes when he is like this, really just punishing himself when he hasn't done anything wrong. Tommy nibbles on a piece of bacon before an idea crosses his mind breaks a piece off and presses it to Steve's lips.

Steve hesitates but takes it tongue licking over Tommy's fingers as he takes it. Steve not refusing the food relaxes something tight in Tommy's chest and he quickly offers up another bite, than another. Steve eats less than he would like only two pieces of bacon and two bites of egg but it is better than nothing.

Tommy is startled to find Billy watching them from the door, more relaxed than he was when Tommy left him downstairs. "Max called her and the rest of the nerds are on their way over. You may want to grab a shower before they get here princess." It's a lie Tommy knows it is the house phone hasn't rang and Max doesn't call Billy unless she needs a ride. Billy had given in and called her unable to let Steve fester.

Steve whines pressing his face against Tommy's belly as he shakes his head. Never wants to see them when he is sad like this but is always better for it. "Come on Stevie, you want me to run a bath for you?" Tommy offers knows Steve is still sore, they worked him over hard in the locker rooms, Tommy knows he is a patchwork of malting bruises under the think warm sweats and sweatshirt he's wearing, they aren’t going away anytime soon those bruises are going to last for days.

"I'll run it." Billy says turning on his heal without an answer.

"I don't wanna." Steve mumbles against Tommy's stomach.

"I know babe but you'll feel better." Tommy soothes smoothing a hand through Steve's hair knows they're going to win, Steve always gives in when the kids are involved. Steve finds it hard to deny them anything, just as Billy and Tommy find it hard to deny him. Steve sighs eyes damp as he presses his face more firmly against Tommy's stomach breathing heavily as he tries to pull himself together.

"One of these days you're going to tell us everything right?" Tommy asks on a whim and regrets it as Steve goes tense under his hands shaking. Billy is back before Tommy gets his answer hefting Steve up into his arms bridle style. Steve grumbles complaints but curls to Billy tucking his face into his neck.

Tommy takes the half eaten plates from the nightstand shoveling some more food in his mouth as he heads down stairs. Tommy deposits the plates in the sink before heading back upstairs.

Steve is already in the tub skin a patch work of bruises, Billy is sitting at the edge finger stroking through Steve's hair. Billy looks soft and indulgent in the low light of the master bathroom. Steve no doubt put up a fuss when Billy dragged him in here but the impending arrival of the kids without fail quieted him quickly. He is more relaxed soaking in the hot water leaning into Billy's touch.

Steve jumps water splashing when the doorbell rings. "Stay." Billy says firmly hand on Steve's shoulder keeping him from rising from the water. Billy presses a washcloth into Tommy's hand as he goes to greet the kids.

"Let me." Tommy insists when Steve tries to reach for the washcloth. Steve settles pink cheeked eyes following Tommy's movements. Tommy keeps his movements slow as he soaps up the washcloth, drags one of Steve's arms up out of the water and starts working up a lather.

Steve giggles as it tickles in some spots more of that tensions that's had him wound tight since yesterday oozing out of him. Tommy smiles indulgently moving on to the other arm, taking his time, there isn't any yelling form downstairs yet, no need to rush. Tommy keeps going stroking the soapy washcloth over Steve's soft pale skin.

Tommy wraps a hand around Steve's half hard dick stroking slow. "Relax Stevie I've got you." Tommy croons when Steve moves to protest. "No one is yelling everything is fine downstairs we got time." Steve moans pressing his mouth against his own shoulder trying to keep quiet, hands reaching for Tommy.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting in." Tommy let's go of Steve's cock rushing to get out of his clothes when Steve whines at the loss wanting to be touched. Tommy sinks into the water between Steve's legs drags him up till they're pressed dick to dick Steve barely in the water.

"Shush I got you." Tommy assures as Steve whines, rutting against him their dicks sliding gliding easily in the water arms tight around Tommy's neck. Tommy let's Steve set the pace pets a hand down Steve's spine and let's his fingers dip down till he can press two into Steve’s puffy hole.

Steve let's out a cry against Tommy's shoulder hips rocking harder as he tries to get the friction of Tommy dick against his own dick but also tries to press back on those fingers despite the tinge of pain wanting Tommy to his that special spot. Tommy shushes him but doesn't remove his fingers presses them a little deeper searching. "We really pushed the limits yesterday huh, good thing you like that sort of shit begged for it like a whore." Steve cries out muffled into Tommy's neck as his hips rock even harder.

"Fuck I knew you'd like that, of course you do, look so good split and begging like a fucking slut." Steve knees against Tommy's neck desperately trying to get more friction but Tommy's got an arm curled around him stopping him from rocking more.

"Touch yourself, stroke your dick for me." Tommy demands, fingers working faster in and out of Steve water lapping at the edge of the tub.

"Shit you two look fucking good." Billy rasps stripping his clothes and letting them fall across the floor before he is sinking into the tub behind Steve.

"Kids." Steve pants out worriedly but he is still working his cock.

"I put a movie on for them they'll be fine till we're done." Billy assures hard dick sliding against Steve's ass full balls brushing over Tommy's hand. "Now be a good boy and get your hand around Tommy's dick too, wana see the two of you make a fucking mess." Billy commands hand wandering over Steve's skin twisting his nipples before pressing Steve's face back against Tommy neck to keep him quiet.

Steve gets his hand around the two of them stroking fast. Billy ruts against Steve’s ass pre painting the base of his spine. Steve moans against Tommy's neck as he comes first the surrounding water going a touch milking and Tommy follows as Steve clutches desperately at him. Billy shoots his load over Steve's back breathing heavily as he licks at Steve's neck leans up till he can get at Tommy mouth. Steve hums in the afterglow gives them an actual smile as he tilts his head away from them so he can get a better view of them kissing.

"You’re going ice skating with the kids." Billy announces when he gets out of the bath after he washes Steve's back. Billy pulls Steve up with him as he goes, leaving Tommy lounging in the dirtied water for a minute longer before he drags himself out of the water.

"Ice skating?" Steve looks mildly interested at least even if that tension looks like it's trying to seep back into him.

"Yeah better put on something warm, maybe some padding." Billy tease when Steve squirms as he presses against Steve's ass.

"Unlike some people I know how to dress for the cold." Steve hisses pushing at Billy softly to get away from him, softly because that is how he does pretty much everything with them, always with a soft touch, stalking off the afterglow faded and trying to sink back into his sulk.

"We're going ice skating that's the grand plan?" Tommy asks as he wraps a towel around his waist disappointed that the high of getting off didn't leave Steve relaxed longer.

"No he is going with the kids, while we enact the plan to get him out of his funk. Go get dressed I'll explain once they're out of the house." Billy's mood has soured along with Steve's and Tommy feels his own mood dropping as he stalks out of the bathroom.

Steve is pulling a sweater on when he makes it to his room, really at this point it is their room. Billy and Tommy spend more time here than in their own homes. Billy for more than the reasons he is willing to share and Tommy would just rather spend his time around the two of them than anyone else.

Tommy stops Steve before he can leave crowding into his space and kissing over his face. That tension that has seeped back in eases some with the gentle distraction. "Have fun with the kids, don't let them talk you into anything to dangerous." Tommy breathes out against Steve's cheek pleased at not being denied touch.

"You aren't coming?" Steve gets that sad disappointed quality to his voice that pulls at Tommy's heart makes him want to wrap Steve up and protect him from the world.

"Nah me and Billy got some stuff we got to do, we'll see you after." Tommy cringes when Steve's bottom lip wobbles and that tension shoots back through him at record speed. Steve looks like he's going to cry, he looks afraid and Tommy doesn't know how to fix it, doesn’t know what he did to cause this reaction.

Billy chooses that moment to walk in takes one look at the two of them and gathers Steve up against his chest. Tommy whispers what has happened and understanding draws across Billy's face thankfully because Tommy just isn't sure what he's said wrong mind still a little cum dumb.

"We'll be here when you get back bambi, we aren't going anywhere. You aren't getting rid of us just because you’re having a bad day." Billy soothes and Tommy feels like an idiot because of course, of course that is what has set Steve off again. Steve's fear of being abandoned of being alone of them leaving him just like his parents, just like Nancy.

"Stevie you'll never be rid of us." Tommy promises crowding in against Steve's back kissing against his soft hair.

It takes a few minutes for Steve to gather himself. "You'll definitely be here when I get back?" Steve asks chewing on his bottom lip looking like he would much rather be huddled under his blankets with the two of them than about to head out with his gaggle of children in the freezing December air.

"Promise." Billy kisses Steve long and hard wrapping the scarf Steve is always fussing and wrapping around Billy’s neck around Steve’s long pale hickey spotted neck. "We'll be here to warm you up when you get back, isn't that right Tommy."

"There is nowhere I would rather be." Tommy drags Steve into a kiss of his own before pushing him toward the door. Steve looks hesitant as he pauses in the doorway lower lip still between his teeth. He must see something in their faces that assures him because he nods to himself and goes downstairs.

-

Bill won’t tell him what they're doing till Steve and the kids are all out of the house, it takes a while for Steve get them all bundled up and then to herd all of them out to his car. "So what are we doing? What's the plan?" Tommy asks with impatiens wants Steve back to soft easy smiles and even easier touches. Tommy doesn't want to have to walk on eggshells for days on end afraid to send him spiraling back into his sadness.

"We're decorating for Christmas." Billy announces arms spread wide to encompass the living room, nothing has been put out for the holiday yet, which is unusual and should have been a red flag to Tommy. Steve loves Christmas, it’s defiantly his favorite holiday, he likes everything about it, the decorations, the gift giving, the cookies, and getting to actually spend a few days with his parents. Tommy has been so caught up in finally having Steve, and having Billy that he missed the obvious sign that this was coming.  
Tommy is pissed at himself for not seeing it coming, for not realizing that, Steve hasn’t even dragged them out to go look at Christmas decoration yet. Steve hasn’t gotten a tree or even mentioned getting one, something in previous years he has been brimming with excitement for. So it's not such a terrible idea but it could go either way with the news of his parents not coming home, with his clear lack of excitement over the holiday and Tommy says as much.

"You really think this is a good idea? Given that his parents not coming home is what has sent him spiraling in the first place?" Tommy asks frowning.

"The kids seem to think it's the right course of action, apparently they didn't come home last year either. Steve got sad but he spent Christmas with the Wheeler last year and baby Wheeler said he was still sad but it helped. He has us this year. We'll be here to celebrate with him." Billy insists sure that it's going to work, that it has to.

"What did your promise Max for all this information?"

"A new skateboard for Christmas, be worth if it works." Billy shrugs. "Let's get to work there is a lot to do." Billy heads for the basement where the boxes of Christmas decorations are stored.

"We don't have a tree, we should probably go get one." Tommy says looking through the boxes trying to figure out what to bring up, Steve has always been a fan of picking out big beautiful Christmas trees. Tommy and later Carol have sat in Christmas tree lots for hours waiting for him to pick the perfect one in years past. 

"One is on the way."

"How?"

"Wheeler and Byers feel bad about the way they left things with Steve and baby Wheeler and baby Byers guilted them into getting us a tree to cheer him up." Billy says grinning looks proud of them, not surprising Will is Billy's obvious favorite. Thinks it's adorable that the kid has a crush on all of them, can't wait till the kid has his first gay panic and he gets to be his hero. Every time he brings it up Steve hisses at him to stop wishing a gay panic moment on Will, Steve's over protective mom streak always makes Tommy howl with laughter every single time.

"Not the lights." Billy stills Tommy's hands as he reaches for the boxes of them.

"Why not Steve loves the lights would drag me and Carol out to go see them every year." Tommy insists picking up the box despite Billy's insistence.

"I dunno but Dustin was fucking insistent so put them down." Usually Billy does the opposite of whatever Dustin says so Tommy is a little thrown. "The quiet weird one agreed with him."

"Eleven?"

"Yeah." Tommy drops the lights like he's been burned, she's a strange one but she' has never lead them wrong when it comes to Steve. Freaks Tommy and Billy out something fierce most days but she is one of Steve's kids and one of Steve's favorites so they don't get a choice and she obviously cares about him. Billy has to see her more often than Tommy seeing as he gets dragged into driving her and Max around from time to time so he isn’t quite as freaked out by her odd behavior as Tommy.

Tommy grabs a box of miscellaneous decorations, Billy hefting up three boxes because he is a showoff always.

Nancy is bitchy and huffy when she shows up with Johnathan clearly displeased at having to deal with the two of them. It isn't really surprising neither of them ha been nice or even pleasant toward her or Byers. Without Steve in the immediate vicinity no one has to put on a show.

Nancy still pushes past them to help with the decorations, refusing to leave it up to them. Billy makes a few cutting remarks before he lets her direct him in the placement of things not knowing what to do with half of the decorations. Tommy glowers at Johnathan who looks slightly less bitter about spending the day helping them. Tommy drags the tree in with Johnathan setting it up and begrudgingly moving it as Nancy directs.

Tommy finds it odd that neither of them questions the lack of Christmas light, brings that suspicion to the forefront that they too know what happened to Steve in Tommy's absence. Billy quiets him when he tries to start in about it, uncaring of the slightly haunted looks that cross their faces nowhere near as fearful as the look that crosses Steve's face most often when he thinks he is alone.

Billy kicks them out as soon as the decorating is done and they go without a fight eager to end their time together. "Why did you stop me from asking about what happened last year?" Tommy growls angry at having more questions and still no answers.

"Weird one said we'd find out soon, also said we should stop asking till then. She said Steve isn't ready to talk about it yet. Most I've ever heard her say at once. It was fucking ominous." Billy explains and Tommy just nods because everything El has ever told them has always been right, weird and terrifying as it can be at times.

They nervously fuss with the last minute details Billy making homemade hot chocolate the kind he has watched Steve make a couple times now. Steve usually makes it practically every day as soon as snow starts falling, Tommy had just assumed he was to wrapped up in them, not that he was hiding from the holiday. Steve has only made it recently on days when Billy is cold and won’t stop bitching about, not till he is on the couch Steve in his lap working as his personal heater, Tommy close at his side and a cup of coco in each of their hands.  
Billy has the coco ready and waiting when they hear Steve's car pull up. It's dark out now and Billy made sure the kids told Steve to take them home first, doesn't want to share him for longer than he has to with them.

"Hey Stevie come here." Tommy calls when they hear the door open, normally Steve would greet them but he is silent no doubt the ride home alone dwindling at the good mood being around the kids brings. They hear the shuffling of shoes and a jacket being taken off before Steve comes in.

He doesn't notice anything is different till he raises his head, eyes going wide mouth gaping as he takes in the room. The tree is big and beautiful covered in the ornaments they dug out. There is a fire going and the mantle has a stocking for each of them and one for each of the kids another concession Billy made for their help. There are no lights but the room dances with the shine of the tinsel and garland they've covered practically everything in. Christmas knickknacks cover most of the available surfaces.

"Merry Christmas bambi." Billy croons relaxed by Steve's clear delight, Tommy feels the same, all the tension building since yesterday draining right out of all of them.

"Christmas isn't for another three weeks." Steve notes absently big and bright eyes on the tree.

"Yeah who cares, everyday we're with you it's Christmas” Billy cringes at his own line but Steve laughs cheerfully tossing his arms around his shoulder and kissing him.

"So we did good?" Billy asks hopeful keeping Steve close even as he turns to drag Tommy closer so Steve can get at his mouth too.

"So good, so fucking good." Steve's voice is wet again and his eyes shine with it but this time he is happy as he leans in and kisses Tommy.

"Hear that Tommy boy we did so fucking good." Billy says delighted and proud chest puffed out and Tommy laughs just as pleased that Steve is happy.

"Shit tell him about the coco, it'll blow his mind." Tommy kisses across Steve's cheeks.

"Coco?" Steve murmurs cold hands sliding under the hem of Tommy's shirt, knows not to do it to Billy least he wants to listen to him bitch for the next three days about it. Billy has no tolerance for the cold, but also refuses to admit it or dress appropriately. The one concession he will make for the cold is wearing the scarf Steve sometimes wraps around him in the morning, Steve tried to get him to wear mittens once and they still haven’t figured out what he did with them.

"Made coco just the way you do, you want some?" Billy asks intense and barely waiting for the yes, the please before he is rushing to get them all mugs.

"This is, this is I don't know what to say." Steve says voice still wet as Tommy bundles him onto the couch under an afghan, let's Steve keep his hands against the skin of his stomach till Billy comes back with the mugs.

Billy takes up Steve's free side handing each of them a mug and slinging an arm around Steve's shoulder. "Can we watch a Christmas movies?" Steve asks hopeful and Billy is already turning the TV to one smiling indulgently over at Steve.

"This is perfect, thank you." Steve's voice is whisper soft as he smiles into his coco, glancing at both of them happy and content just the way they like him.

"Glad you like it, we'd do anything for you bambi." Billy says lips against Steve's cheek. Steve gets that wet look again and Tommy doesn't want him crying even if they're happy tears.

"Just be glad I convinced Billy not to put your stocking on his dick." Tommy says grinning. Billy glares at him while Steve looks horrified at the notion.

"Why would you even want to do that?" Steve's voice is absolutely appalled.

"Bambie, it woulda been festive." Billy croons pressing in close and Tommy is quick to remove the coco form Steve's hands least someone gets scaled.

"I don't think we've ever washed them." Steve's face looks pale. "Oh no we've never washed them." Steve's voice is a mortified whisper to himself that has Tommy biting his tongue not to cackle.

"Bambi. Bambi no you can wash them later let them stay for now." Billy fusses holding Steve down till he concedes. Billy starts peppering kisses across Steve's face to distract him and Tommy gives the coco back over now that the risk of scalding has passed. Tommy wraps an arm over Billy's on Steve's shoulders tucking Steve in closer against his side, content and happy.

-End

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make this a series, so there will be more. I'm just really enjoying writing these three together. 
> 
> I don't really have a set time period for when these fics takes place. I doubt I'll ever clearly define it, I'll just pull a Gotham and never define it. 
> 
> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
